1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a smart device including a biometric sensor.
2. Introduction
Presently, smart watches and smart glasses provide information and an interface for users beyond traditional watches and glasses. For example, a smart watch wirelessly pairs with a cellular phone and provides a user interface for the cellular phone. A smart watch includes a display that displays time information and cellular phone information including text message information and incoming call information. The smart watch also includes a touch screen that receives user input for both the smart watch and a paired cellular phone and includes a microphone for voice communication.
Unfortunately, due to the small real estate of smart watches and smart glasses, they do not provide all of the features desired by users, such as effective biometric sensor features while maintaining a desirably small size. Thus, there is a need for a smart device including an effective biometric sensor.